


Una canción para Sansa

by LadySansadeInvernalia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansadeInvernalia/pseuds/LadySansadeInvernalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-No sé como lo voy a hacer Bran -confesó- No concibo la vida sin vosotros.</p><p>-Eres muy fuerte y lista. Te adaptarás con facilidad y en poco tiempo todo el Dominio te adorará, desde Antigua a...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

La vida no es una canción. Sansa lo aprendió hace años muy a pesar.

La vida no es una canción. Es una lección que recuerda mientras le vienen a la memoria el hedor de Desembarco del Rey, el dolor sordo de los puños cayendo sobre su espalda, los susurros de Meñique, las estatuas de sus padres y de su hermano Robb en las criptas de Invernalia...

La vida no es una canción , y Sansa lo sabe. Lo sabe porque se ha convertido en una mujer práctica y eficiente, que ha reconstruido su hogar, convirtiendo de nuevo Invernalia en el impresionante feudo que fue durante años, que ha conseguido que su hermano Rickon aprendiera a leer y escribir, y que dejara de asustar a todo aquel que se acercara demasiado a él, gritando en una lengua arcaica y haciendo que Peludo gruñera. Se ha convertido en una mujer capaz de hacer que Arya sonría cada vez más a menudo, olvidado aunque sea momentaneamente su lista de nombres, que cuando es necesario Bran abandone el bosque de dioses y ejerza de señor de Invernalia (tal como hizo madurar a su primo para que se convirtiera en el digno señor del Valle que es ahora). Y sobre todo ha sabido mediar entre salvajes y señores norteños tras la gran batalla en la cual su hermano Jon (primo, pero para ella siempre hermano, digno hijo de Ned Stark) derrotó a los caminantes blancos, para crear una nueva tierra, un Norte en el que ambas culturas puedan convivir en relativa armonía.

La vida no es una canción, se fuerza a sí misma a recordar, pero no puede evitar la excitación inesperada que siente ante la carta que ha llegado esa misma mañana y que reposa ahora en su escritorio sin abrir. La vida no es una canción, repite una y otra vez mientras mira fijamente el sello en forma de flor verde.

Willas, Willas, Willas, Altojardín y cachorros y barcazas, e hijos llamados Eddard y Bran y Rickon.

Son pensamientos que creía olvidados, susurros que pertenecen a otra vida, a una vida llena de sufrimiento en la que el único rayo de esperanza residía en la huída, en la posibilidad de una vida tranquila rodeada de flores, en un lugar de ensueño como en las canciones, pero sobre todo lejos, lejos de los leones y los golpes y el hedor…

La vida no es una canción y Sansa lo sabe. Lo sabe tan bien que conoce el contenido de la carta sin siquiera abrirla. El mismo fingido interés por ella y su familia, las mismas adulaciones vacías por su trabajo en la restauración del Norte, y los mismos rodeos hasta llegar al mismo punto que todas las otras cartas que han venido antes que esta. Porque una doncella dulce y tan distinguida como ella, y con una tan alta posición sin duda requiere un marido con el que compartir el resto de su vida y tener descendencia.

Y aunque sabe su contenido, no puede evitar abrir la carta con cuidado y leerla con cierta sensación en el estómago que le hace recordar a las mañanas del día de su nombre cuando era una niña, antes de que todo se torciera.

Las palabras son iguales a las que ella había previsto y totalmente diferentes a la vez, puesto que la misiva del señor del Dominio posee cierta melancolía, cierta tristeza que a Sansa le hace pensar en un alma solitaria, en alguien que no espera que le ocurran cosas buenas, en alguien que se ha resignado a pasar el resto de su vida sin compañía. Le hace pensar en ella misma.

Y es por eso, por ese atisbo de algo conocido que cree vislumbrar que alarga la mano y comienza a redactar una respuesta que será enviada la mañana siguiente.

La vida no es una canción, pero tal vez pueda encontrar algo de música en ella.


	2. Capítulo  I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -No sé como lo voy a hacer Bran -confesó- No concibo la vida sin vosotros.
> 
> -Eres muy fuerte y lista. Te adaptarás con facilidad y en poco tiempo todo el Dominio te adorará, desde Antigua a...

-¿Willas Tyrell Sansa? ¿Willas Tyrell? Todos los herederos de los siete reinos se mueren por desposarte ¿y tú eliges a un tullido más de una década mayor que tú, de la familia de la rosa? ¿Qué clase de símbolo es ese además? No necesitas un caballero perfumado que se pase el día sentado tocando el harpa y regalándote flores, necesitas a alguien fuerte y capaz, alguien que en caso de necesidad pueda encabezar un ejército y que ejerza una justicia implacable. Y de todas formas, no sé por qué de repente te han entrado ganas de casarte, no por ser mujer tienes que hacerlo. Y si lo que quieres es hijos, cualquiera puede darte uno, estoy segura de que nadie se atreverá a llamarle bastardo si eso es lo que te preocupa…

\- ¡Basta ya Arya!- Sansa detuvo a su hermana- Para empezar, no me casaré porque quiera tener hijos, o porque necesite alguien que me corteje, si no por deber hacia mi familia. Jamás te obligaré a que hagas lo mismo, y lo sabes, pero las alianzas políticas funcionan así. ¿O acaso pensabas que iba a envejecer soltera, y dedicar mis años a contar historias a los hijos de Rickon como hacía la vieja Tata? Sabes que esa vida no es para mí.

-Pero ¿no podrías haber elegido a un señor norteño?- Volvió a insistir Arya- Hay varios de edad cercana a la tuya que lo consideraría un gran honor y que además conocen mejor nuestras costumbres. Está Harrion Karstark, por ejemplo…

\- Cuya oferta ya rechacé- la volvió a interrumpir Sansa- No he elegido a Willas Tyrell al azar, Arya. Aunque Altojardín perteneció al bando perdedor, la guerra apenas hizo mella en sus tierras, los campos siguen siendo fértiles, y la mayoría de los campesinos siguen trabajándolos. Si me caso con el heredero del Dominio, no solo llegarán flores y cantantes, también vendrán alimentos y hombres fuertes y sanos para labrar la tierra, cosas que, como bien sabes, nos hacen mucha falta.

\- Pero no hace falta que te vendas para ello Sansa, eres inteligente, seguro que encuentras una manera para que a nuestra gente no le falte de nada. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de irte?- Añadió con un tono de voz repentinamente dolido su hermana.

Sansa se levantó y se acercó a ella, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Solo pensar en alejarme de vosotros hace que se me pare el corazón Arya. Pero es mi deber como Stark hacer lo mejor para nuestra gente. Además, según dicen, Willas no es un bufón sureño, si no un hombre inteligente y capaz, que a pesar de su invalidez ha sabido dirigir Altojardín en ausencia de su padre.-Y después añadió débilmente- No espero encontrarme con un caballero como el de las canciones, sé que de esos hay muy pocos, pero espero que con el tiempo podamos llegar a sentir algo de aprecio el uno por el otro.

Su hermana la observó fijamente y sentenció:

-Sería un estúpido si no le gustaras Sansa. Eres inteligente y sabes dirigir de forma capaz. Además- añadió con una ligera sonrisa- eres mucho más guapa que cualquier doncella que se haya podido cruzar jamás. Cuando te vea no podrá articular nada coherente, y tendrás que pasarte el resto de tu vida junto a un mudo.

-Me parece que exageras Arya- rió Sansa- Pero me alegra saber que me apoyas en esto.

-Opino que vas a cometer una estupidez, pero no creo que vaya a ser capaz de hacerte cambiar de opinión- Y luego se desprendió de su abrazo y añadió repentinamente seria- Si te hace daño, me encargaré personalmente de él. Te convertiré en una viuda joven si es necesario.

No era la primera vez que su hermana decía algo amenazador, pero a Sansa siempre le producía escalofríos, y se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué era exactamente lo que su hermana había aprendido en Braavos.

-Espero que eso no sea necesario- se obligó a responder.

La tensión del momento fue rota por Rickon, quien irrumpió en la habitación corriendo, , y se echó a los brazos de Sansa, colocando su cabeza bajo la barbilla de ésta.

-¿Cuál es el problema Rickon?¿Te has hecho daño?- Preguntó Sansa preocupada. Aunque Rickon ya tenía nueve años, en ocasionas se le hacía difícil recordar que no era el bebé de tres años del que se había despedido al partir hacia Desembarco del Rey.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Te vas a casar y nos vas a abandonar?- Y de repente la voz de su hermano pasó de ser llorosa a enfadada, y levantando la cabeza exclamó- ¡Te ordeno que no lo hagas! ¡Soy el heredero de Invernalia y no lo permitiré!

\- ¡Rickon! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme así? ¿Donde ha quedado todo lo que te he enseñado? Pareces un crío en lugar de casi un hombre. Me decepcionas.

La furia desapareció entonces de los ojos de su hermano y musitó arrepentido:

-Lo siento mucho Lady Sansa, sé que no debo hablaros así, puesto que sois una dama y mi hermana mayor, y os merecéis ser tratada con respeto- Y luego añadió, agitado de nuevo- ¡Pero no quiero que te vayas! !Somos lobos y los lobos sobreviven en manada! He estado mirando mapas de Poniente¡ y Altojardín está muy lejos! ¿Cómo vamos a ser una manada si estás tan lejos? ¿Por qué nos vas a dejar?

Mientras observaba los ojos azules de su hermano pequeño, Sansa volvió a sentir las mismas dudas que la habían estado carcomiendo durante las últimas semanas. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de vivir sin él? No lo vería crecer y convertirse en un hombre. No estaría ahí para aplaudirle cuando venciera a alguien en combate con su pequeña espada de madera, ni para obligarle a que se cortara los rizos caoba cuando éstos sobrepasaran la altura del hombro. Luego se giró hacia Arya. Tampoco vería a su hermana hecha una mujer. No volvería a insistir hasta la saciedad para que se pusiera un vestido ni a acurrucarse junto a ella por las noches. Y luego estaba también Bran...

-Si no fuera por las lobas nunca habría nuevos miembros en una manada Rickon- dijo Bran impulsando su silla hacia el interior de la estancia- El hecho de que Sansa se case no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar nuestra manada, si no que la va a aumentar. Y aunque viva lejos, estoy seguro de que nos visitará a menudo, y nosotros también viajaremos para conocer los grandes jardines del Dominio y pasear en barcaza por el río que rodea Altojardín. ¿Verdad que sí Sansa?

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Sansa sonriendo a su hermano. Después se dirigió a Rickon de nuevo- Sois lo más importante para mí, y aunque me gustaría quedarme junto a vosotros para siempre a veces tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de los demás. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?.

Rickon asintió con cara de concentración y tras darle a Sansa un beso rápido a la mejilla, arrastró a Arya fuera de la habitación, anunciando que esta vez sería él el ganador del duelo de espadas.

Sansa sonrió ante la característica impulsividad de su hermano pequeño, que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le daba, pero que era tan propia de él.

-Lo que le he dicho a Rickon es cierto, no vamos a permitir que te olvides de nosotros.

Sansa miró a su hermano y sonrió tristemente.

-Sabes que jamás podría.

Bran respondió, con esa voz que en ocasiones correspondía más a un anciano que a un adolescente:

-Lo sé, eres demasiado buena para eso. Has sido tú quien ha mantenido el Norte y nuestra familia en pie y te vamos a echar mucho de menos. Pero de verdad creo que vas a ser feliz en el sur Sansa, y yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

Ella se arrodilló junto a la silla de su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No sé como lo voy a hacer Bran -confesó- No concibo la vida sin vosotros.

-Eres muy fuerte y lista. Te adaptarás con facilidad y en poco tiempo todo el Dominio te adorará, desde Antigua a...

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento, y un miembro de la guardia de Invernalia entró en la habitación.

-Mi Señor, mi Señora-dijo mientras hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza- Los centinelas han divisado estandartes con una rosa dorada por el Camino Real. Los Tyrell estarán aquí en pocas horas.

Sansa se levantó y miró a su hermano.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos. Voy a supervisar que todo esté listo para la llegada de nuestros invitados ¿Puedes hacer que Rickon se ponga algo con lo que no parezca un salvaje?

Bran rió.

-Lo intentaré, aunque no prometo nada- Y luego añadió con seriedad- Mostremos a estos sureños quienes son los Stark.

-El invierno se acerca-murmuró Sansa.

Bran le cogió la mano y recitó solemnemente:

-Familia, deber, honor.


	3. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y mientras atravesaba la puerta principal de Invernalia pensó:  
> -Ya no queda nada para el resto de mi vida. Ya no queda nada para conocerla.

Pocas veces había visto Willas Tyrell un lugar tan hermosos como el Norte. Cierto era que no existían jardines en todo Poniente que pudieran compararse con los del Dominio, pero la belleza de estas tierras no residía en fragantes flores ni en setos primorosamente podados. No. Las largas extensiones de hierba, salpicada por pequeños montículos de nieve, los frondosos bosques y el cielo blanco que auguraba nieve eran los que daban a este lugar esa belleza austera y salvaje que lo tenía cautivado.

Willas no podía dejar de maravillarse de los paisajes descubiertos en su viaje a Invernalia, el viento helado que los había acompañado desde que dejaron atrás las Tierras de los Ríos, y que a veces le impedía mover la pierna que se había lesionado años atrás, era otra cosa.

-Espero que en Invernalia haya buenas hogueras ardiendo todo el día o recibirán al heredero de Altojardín convertido en un témpano de hielo.

Su hermano Garlan, que cabalgaba a su lado, soltó una carcajada.

-Anímate hermano, esta noche dormiremos en lechos de plumas- y luego añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa- La última vez que vi a Lady Sansa era una belleza. si los rumores son ciertos su hermosura no ha hecho más que aumentar con los años. Tal vez su mera presencia encienda llamaradas de pasión en tus entrañas que te hagan soportar el frío.

Willas se limitó a rodar los ojos y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino. Su prometida. Los acontecimientos habían sucedido con tanta rapidez que casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la mujer con la que iba a compartir el resto de su vida. Y después el duro camino hacia el norte lo había mantenido distraído. Pero que no hubiera pensado demasiado en ello no eliminaba el hecho de que en pocas horas conocería por fin a la casi legendaria Sansa Stark.

La primera vez que había oído hablar de ella no era más que una niña prisionera de los Lannister, bonita según su abuela y su hermana, de pelo rojo y ojos tristes pero no demasiado inteligente, aunque estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para convertirse en una buena esposa. Por aquel entonces Willas no estaba demasiado ansioso por casarse, pero la idea de una compañera era atrayente, y que su matrimonio fuera a salvarla de los leones tenía un regusto a canción romántica al que difícilmente podía resistirse.

Pero su repentina boda con el Enano y su posterior desaparición hizo que todos los planes sucumbieran. Y después la amenaza de los Greyjoy en sus costas, el encarcelamiento de Margaery, la súbita aparición de un Targaryen en Bastión de Tormentas y otra poseedora de dragones más allá del Mar Angosto provocó que durante unos años se olvidara de la mujer con la que a punto estuvo de pasar el resto de su vida. 

Y de repente reapareció, como salida de la nada. Reconquistó el Norte con un ejercito formado por soldados del Valle, aplastando a Bolton, Frey y demás traidores por el camino, para arrodillarse después ante los dragones y marchar para luchar contra los terribles Otros más allá del Muro. Ya nada quedaba de la inocente muchacha que le habían descrito por carta, Sansa Stark se había convertido en leyenda.

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó el escudero de Garlan- ¡Invernalia!

Y efectivamente, ante ellos se erguía imponente una de las fortalezas más antiguas de poniente, construida por Brandon el Constructor y que había soportado asedios, inviernos y demás contratiempos durante milenios. Era ese tipo de construcciones que a Willas le hacía darse cuenta de lo insignificante que era su existencia. Decían que el primer Brandon había usado gigantes y magia para construir el castillo, y visto lo visto, Willas lo creía.

Una ráfaga de viento helado lo sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo estremecer. Garlan volvió a reir a su lado.

-Sigo insistiendo en que tu prometida te ayude a entrar en calor. Dicen que una vez cruzas el Cuello el lugar más caliente que puedas encontrar se encuentra entre las piernas de una mujer. 

Willas no se molestó en contestar, pero dudaba que las prioridades de Lady Sansa fueran esas que decía su hermano. Su unión no iba a ser recordada en canciones durante siglos, y tampoco era fruto de la lujuria y la pasión. Ella había elegido a un tullido heredero de las tierras más fértiles del continente, nacido en el seno de una de las familias más ricas y Willas no se hacía ilusiones respecto a lo que la Stark quería sacar de este matrimonio.

Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su mente, esa misma que disfrutaba releyendo una y otra vez la canción de Florian y Jonquil, esa misma cuyas románticas nociones caballerescas lo impulsó a participar en un torneo cuando aún no estaba preparado, no podía evitar desear que aún quedara en Sansa Stark algo de la muchacha inocente de antaño. No podía evitar desear que uno de los pilares sobre el cual se fuera a asentar su matrimonio fuera el amor.

 

Y mientras atravesaba la puerta principal de Invernalia pensó:

\- Ya no queda nada para conocerla. Ya no queda nada para el resto de mi vida.


End file.
